


Inventory

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things she misses about Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventory

He's got a big nose. She figures she shouldn't talk, considering, but he does. Did.

Thick, sensuous lips. Biteable. Especially that lower lip. She can taste it.

Cheekbones. Feels them under her fingertips. Feels the hollow of his cheek. The strength of his jaw. How it clenches when he's angry. Clenched.

That little scar on his eyebrow. Thick dark eyebrows, white, smooth scar. Memory of another life. He had so many lives.

His eyes. Bore into your soul. How many times she looked away from their intensity. Was anything else that blue?

His chest. Hard, sculpted. She wants to say like marble, but it's such a cliche. Is it a cliche if it's true? Marble. White marble.

Smooth skin, all the way down his body. All the way. She's seen every inch of it. Felt it all.

Strong arms. So strong, the few times she let him hold her.

His hands. Smaller than you'd think.

Kind of tiny in build, especially compared to the other men she's known.

His cock, just the right size in all the right ways. Best not to think about that.

His face is starting to burn. She smells his flesh burn. Tries to block the image from her mind.

He's dead. Gone. Lost.

So much wasted time.


End file.
